


A Well-Timed Entrance

by misura



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Movie: Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 05:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14634975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: "Rejoice!" the guy who looked like he'd walked straight out of a play said, complete with sweeping gesture followed by his adopting a dramatic pose.Poe fought a sudden urge to applaud. Reminding himself of the fact that they were all about to die helped.





	A Well-Timed Entrance

"Rejoice!" the guy who looked like he'd walked straight out of a play said, complete with sweeping gesture followed by his adopting a dramatic pose - Poe fought a sudden urge to applaud.

Reminding himself of the fact that they were all about to die helped.

"Um," he said. On the one hand, in terms of helpfulness, 'showing up in a weird costume to make a speech' probably ranked somewhat above 'starting a mutiny'.

On the other hand, they really _were_ all about to die.

"You're not rejoicing," their visitor said. "Why - ah. Sorry, my bad. Forgot to finish."

"You must forgive my brother," some guy who looked like he'd walked straight out of a recruitment poster said. "He's still new to this 'savior of the downtrodden' thing."

" _Adopted_ brother."

Propaganda Guy smiled. Poe wondered what he'd been thinking about just now. Something important and kind of pressing, he thought. "My name is Thor, and this is my brother Loki."

"Poe," said Poe. "Poe Dameron."

Loki - Loki? cleared his throat. "Rejoice, Poe Dameron. And other assorted beings. Your savior has arrived."

Right. First Order fleet, about to kill all of them. Impressive costumes and/or muscles aside, Poe didn't think these two looked like much, military-wise, but then, people meeting Leia for the first time might mistake her for nothing more than an old lady with a nice smile, so.

Plus, gift horses, desperate times, and all that. "That's good to hear. So when's the rest of your fleet getting here?" The one spaceship visible on their monitor didn't look like much - a colony ship, perfect for transporting people and/or goods, but hardly a match for a cruiser or even a couple of destroyers.

There might be some fighters tucked away somewhere, true. Still wouldn't amount to much though.

"Ah," said Thor. "Yes. Our fleet. Brother?"

Loki scowled.

"There's no fleet, is there?" Poe asked. That sinking feeling was definitely disappointment, which was silly. "It's just you two."

"Three," said Thor, looking around. "And a Hulk. And a people."

"I am a sorcerer," Loki said. "Also, why would you need a fleet? You have me. That's plenty."

BB-8 rolled up to Poe and beeped.

Poe sighed. "You said it, buddy."

 

"Bluntly put, our situation is desperate," Leia said.

Valkyrie nodded. Seen this, done that, picked clean the debris for a nice bit of money after.

Of course, she hadn't had two Asgardians and a Big Guy with her any of those previous times. Sure, she had no idea how much use any of them were going to be in a space battle, but still.

Times likes these, there was only one thing to do.

"So ... drinks?" she asked.

Leia sighed. "I suppose one won't hurt. And who knows, maybe your ship will give those goons from the First Order a moment's pause after all. Stranger things have happened."

_Wait till my friend gets angry about something, and we'll show you strange._


End file.
